Along with the development of the Internet, more and more smart devices, such as computers, smart TVs and the like, are provided with a display function. The frequency of the smart devices being used becomes increasingly high. In the use of the smart devices, users want to timely store images. An image acquiring method is needed to obtain those images.
In the related arts, when a smart device, such as a smart TV, is in use, a user can use a camera or a mobile phone to take a picture on the smart TV to obtain a desired image.